Owari
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. Natsu x Lucy. POV de Natsu. La visión del chico, sus pensamientos, en los momentos más complicados por los que pasó Fairy Tail en Tenroujima. ¿Qué harías tú si el fin se acerca y esa persona está ahí, contigo?


**Una historia corta desde el punto de vista de Natsu (ya me tocaba), en relación a lo ocurrido en el final de esa saga épica conocida como "examen de rango S/isla Tenrou". Me dio por escribir (y describir) los pensamientos de esos momentos tan determinantes, añadiéndoles un toque romántico con respecto a Lucy. Sí, sí, soy NaLu 100%, hahaha. Y, bueno, me salió un poco más largo que un drabble (me suele pasar), pero no quiero considerarlo uu one shot, así que lo bautizo como un drabble extendido (o un drabble+).**

Los personajes pertenecen al sensei, Hiro Mashima. Gracias por leer :3

Pairing: Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

**Título:** Owari 「終り」 (Final)

¿Qué harías, si supieses que tu mundo está a punto de derrumbarse? ¿Qué pasaría por tu mente en esos momentos? Por mucho que lo hayas podido imaginar, una persona nunca estará preparada para algo así.

Te desborda. Te consume por dentro, mientras tus manos no dejan de temblar. En realidad, todo tu cuerpo. Hasta en el rincón más profundo del alma.

Esta historia ocurrió en la isla Tenrou, suelo sagrado de nuestro gremio. Parte de Fairy Tail viajó hacia aquel lugar, pues ocho aspirantes –y sus acompañantes- iban a realizar el examen de rango S. Mientras en Magnolia había llegado el invierno, en aquella parte del continente el verano era perpetuo. Por supuesto, a mí me encantaba aquel calor; me sentía muy a gusto con aquella temperatura. Incluso llegué a pensar que sería una ventaja para mí, ya que deseaba superar la prueba para convertirme en un mago de mayor nivel. Y recuperar un vínculo que perdí años atrás.

Y te miré en la distancia. En breve te convertirías en rival, porque habías decidido acompañar a Kana. Qué extraña sensación recorrió mi piel: si no hubiese sido por el mareo, te habría abrazado allí mismo. Sentí que no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, mientras durase el examen.

¿Qué fue, Lucy? ¿Qué fue lo que nos unió tanto? Seis meses desde aquel día. Nos encontramos por casualidad. Pero, ¿y si fue la causalidad? Una razón, por la que tú y yo, creamos un lazo en aquel mismo instante.

Deseaba enfrentarme a Erza para demostrar mi fuerza, mi capacidad como mago. Y, en el fondo, sólo quería reconocimiento: que el viejo y el resto sintieran orgullo al verme crecer. Y que tú fueras partícipe en esto, premiándome con una caricia llena de tu dulzura.  
Fue Gildarzt mi contrincante, y no pudo ser mejor: aquel hombre, al que veía como un ejemplo a seguir, me enseñó lecciones valiosas. Me quedaba mucho por aprender: era evidente.

Y, de repente, todo se truncó. No sabría decir qué o quién fue el detonante, pero aquel tipo –el cual se atrevió a mancillar la bufanda que me regaló Igneel-, pareció atraer _el mal_ a la isla. Luego supe que se trataba de Zeref, una de esas leyendas que escuchas en cuentos de terror. Y resultaba que estaba vivo; nunca llegué a entender cosas tan complicadas, más que nada porque me daban igual. Pero, si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño a mis _nakama_ –a mi familia-, lo pagaría caro.

Aquella lluvia presagiaba mucho más que un cambio atmosférico: se convirtió en el adalid de la destrucción. Aunque resulta irónico que, dicha ruina, llegase con el _cielo despejado_. ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo en aquellas interminables horas? Bastante tuve con hacerme cargo de aquel tipo con mente de criminal y un ego de nivel divino. _Un mata-dioses_, dijo. Hahaha.

Fue extraño sentir tantas emociones diferentes en un intervalo tan corto. A esas alturas el examen ya me daba igual. Si de algo me valía mi olfato mejorado, era para corroborar lo que intuía con mi instinto. Y no me equivoqué: lo peor estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, hubo un momento de _felicidad_ dentro de aquel _caos_: pude reunirme contigo, a tiempo para hacer frente a otro de esos tipos de peculiar aspecto y tendencias malvadas. Y ganamos; ganamos batalla tras batalla, pero no aquella guerra inesperada.

¿Dijiste que te había salvado? Qué va. Ignoras que fuiste tú quien me salvó. Yo sólo intentaba… protegerte. Y no lo logré. Aquel _último rival_, un dragón negro, superó toda lógica.

¿Qué le dirías, sabiendo que el mundo va a terminar, a la persona que está más _cerca de ti_? A esa persona con la que ríes, te emocionas, a la que adoras y, no obstante, sientes que no puedes alcanzar. ¿Qué palabras serían las adecuadas?

Agarré tu mano con fuerza. Temblabas, y yo también. Te vi sonreír una última vez, y quise hacer lo mismo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Cerré los ojos. Fue el final.


End file.
